dancing_within_the_barriers_of_societyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiberius Dracul
“If I have to choose between you and me - I like me better.” - Tiberius Dracos Tepes-Dracul is one of the triplets sons between Vlad Dracul and his mistress Desdemona Claudius, with his younger twins being Caligula and his older twin is Nero. Backstory Early Life Appearance Tattoos # Personality Powers * Daytime Walking: User is a nocturnal creature (typically a vampire) able to withstand exposure to direct sunlight and be active during the day. This can be because they are a Dhampir, are endowed with magic or are unique physically in one way or another. * Flight: User can fly or otherwise move through the air using various methods. Some possibilities include using one or more forms of energy, wings or similar structures, or even mimicking or becoming an animal that can fly. Users are generally able to Levitate, and Glide as well. * Mind Control: User can control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to their mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. ** Hypnosis: The user is able to affect or directly influence other people's minds to their commands. * Enhanced Strength: Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. * Enhanced Durability: The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The user can rapidly regenerate. In other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, ageing. The rate and amount of healing varies widely (see Levels of Regeneration); some can regrow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state, granting them nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality. * Immortality: Because Julian is a full vampire he can not age and is immune to all diseases. Etymology * He has a compound surname from his grandmother and from his grandfather Tepes-Dracul ** In the word "tepes" in Romanian means "impaler". ** Dracul is the Wallachian name for dragon was "Drac" or "Dracul". Vlad II of Wallachia joined a semi-secret order known as The Order of the Dragon and took the name Vlad Dracul. The word "Drac" can also mean "devil" or "evil spirit". His son Vlad III took this name and added the letter "a" at the end of Dracul and became Dracula, which means "son of the dragon". This is the famous Vlad Dracula or "Vlad Tepes", pernounced (tep-esh) or "Vlad the Impaler." Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Vampires Category:Pure Blood Category:House of Dracul Category:Demons Category:House of Tepes Category:Claudius Family Category:St. Endor Royal Academy for the Gifted Youth Category:Zepar House Category:Astraea Dormitory Category:Manon Academy Category:St Alexei Nikolaevich Boys School Category:Sitri House Category:Nobleman Category:Nobility